


Guilty Eyes Fever

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, For "Guilty Eyes Fever", Songfic, That song's fuckin lit okay????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: Night after night and dance after dance, all you want is Prompto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> boy am i slut for prompto argentum, aka my only reason to live
> 
> also i dont know what plots are

It was a shitty, dark, run-down bar where probably at least four people had been glassed in the last month. But it was never crowded, the music was loud, and the few lights that worked sent bright rainbow beams across the small dance floor. The laminate flooring was chipped in a few places and the tables were covered in scratches (some of them also had dark stains in the wood, and Prompto had an inkling it wasn’t alcohol). 

They’d started coming because the places was crawling with hunters who talked too much after a few drinks, but stayed because the place grew on them. In the bright lights, it was easy to play a different game than the one the outside world had for them. 

The music was too loud, the bass thudding inside of Prompto’s bloodstream as he swayed on the dancefloor. He wasn’t what anyone would call a good dancer, but the music was more suited to grinding than dancing, anyway. His hands rested on your hips to keep you close. Like you’d switch partners, but the contact wasn’t unwelcome. Hips grinded and swayed together, the friction making him sigh in your ear every so often. 

You turned to face him and his hands went from your hips to your lower back. It sorta felt like a shame just to grind on him from the back. After all, he’d been coming here for the past several days and he’d been your dance partner since then. You wanted a different kind of dance tonight. Prompto let out something between a sigh and a moan as you pressed your hips against his.

“Are you okay there?” you chuckled, fingertips trailing up his neck. He shivered.

“I-I’m fine,” he said. Blue eyes darted down to your lips and you couldn’t help but notice the darkness in his eyes, the want in them. Without hesitating, you reached up and kissed him. Prompto made a small noise of surprise, but did nothing to stop. His body relaxed as he deepened the kiss, tilting your head to the side so he could get better access to your mouth. 

Excitement coursed through your veins, the heat from his mouth spurring your body to get closer to him, to hold him tighter. His tongue slid against your lower lip and you opened your mouth, giving him just enough space for his tongue. God, nothing felt better than him. His hips rolled into yourself, your arms held him tight, everyone else seemed to disappear. It was getting hotter and hotter and the only thing on your mind was him.

“My apartment’s on the third floor,” you breathed as he broke away for a breath.

“After you.” Heart pounding and head spinning, you grabbed his hand and lead him through the dance floor in a hurried haze. You hoped this fever wouldn’t end anytime soon.


End file.
